Omega-Class Destroyer
The Omega-Class Destroyer (ID Symbol: DOC) were spacecraft manufactured by Earthan Technologies. First built in the 2090s by Earthan Technologies as large-scale space haulers meant to haul cargo and large amounts of people to the new colonies, several decades of upgrades, revisions and addition of armament made them destroyers that up until the 2180s were the backbone of Earthan Alliance navies. Omega-class destroyers acted as the primary way the Earth and it’s allies projected force throughout the system. Their railgun equipment paired with orbital invasion capabilities made them the common first use weapon in military engagements. They would be replaced, primarily by Earth, by the large and more heavily armored Diamant-class destroyers in the 2180s as part of Project Gemini as by then they were considered aged and outdated. Overview Before the Omega-class the space enforcement administration of the United Nations had no dedicated craft for defense, mainly because there was nothing to defend from. The Omega-class began as cargo freighters meant to provide logistical support to the fledgling colonies on Mars and Venus. In the 2100s as the Venusian insurgency grew, the union government ordered Earthan Technologies to retrofit many Omega-Class freighters into troop transports combined with weaponry for defense. After securing the Earth’s victory in the Venusian War for Independenc, the now aptly named Omega-class destroyers as the Union navy’s primary offensive capability. By the 2120s Omega-class destroyers designs had been finalized with two railguns, 7 space to space missile launchers, 2 craft hangars and a crew of 2000 on average. Their engines were updated to two Rolls-Royce Koultra engines powered by a single Earthan Technologies fusion reactor. The ships were 380 meters in length and had rounded bows meant to protect them from possible space debris. A large underside rudder at first acted as a vertical stabilizer but over time became a communications tower. Every ship contained a central computer that could operate the ship on its own and was linked to the main ATLAS system but still mainted a crew of around 2000. The ships could hold 5000 troops for immediate deployment and could execute orbital landings with 10 Earthan Technologies WD-83 Landing Transports. Within its hangers the ships could hold a maximum of 8 fighters but most commonly held support craft. Although shorter than the landing capable Zephyr-class corvettes, the Omega-class was never equipped with landing gear and therefore could never land on planets, being forced to hover over and release smaller craft. Every ship was equipped with self-destruction systems that would deactivate cooling to the reactors and within 15 minutes cause the engines to detonate similar to a modest sized hydrogren bomb. Armament The Omega-Class was equipped with 2 M-1 railguns, that could fully destroy a similar sized ship with a fully charged shot. Destroyer railguns were also commonly used for orbital bombardment of military targets. 7 space to space missile launchers defended the ships during ship to ship combat and could strike at far off targets on planets and in space. The ships also maintained advanced jamming equipment that could disable the targeting systems of many similar craft. Propulsion Omega-class destroyers has 2 Rolls-Royce Koultra engines that at full power propelled the ships at 12.7 million miles per hour. The engines were also Osiris Launch capable and could travel from the Earth to Pluto within a day. Known Ships -UNS Tokyo DOC-291 -UNS London DOC-121 -UNS Dubai DOC-045 -UNS Moscow DOC-993 -UNS New York DOC-443 -UNS Mumbai DOC-245 -UNS Shanghai DOC-774